Last Touch
by Yaoiskittleshit
Summary: Diving deep into his past, Mordecai begins to regret his small and large mistakes with his past best friend. Morby fanfic!
1. Kindergarten

**Heyo guys! Here's a Morby fanfiction. This one will definately be continued, I'm planning much for it. Well, please review and tell me if it's any good. You'll fully understand all of it when its completely done ;) Well, enjoy! ((CONTAINS BOYXBOY! NO LIKE, NO READ PLEASE!)**

I will never forget that one night. That one chilly night when the wind was blowing every which way. That day when all my happiness transformed into sadness and sorrow. That day when my small mistake ruined everything. I dive deep back in my past to recall the one whom I truly loved but never admitted it. I will never forget his playful and rude personality that was very cute to me. I refuse to forget our very last touch...

"C'mon Mordecai, honey! We gotta go!" Mordecai's mother picked the small Blue jay off the ground, heading for the car.

It was Mordecai's first day at Kindergarten. The young blue jay was excited about it, but wasn't sure if he would make any friends. After buckling the baby bird in his car seat, the mother walked up to the driver's seat, starting up the car.

Mordecai watched out his window as many trees passed by.

"Mommy?" The blue jay asked.

"Yes, sweetie?" The older bird answered.

"Will I make any fwiends?"

Unsure if he would, she didn't want to make him feel bad.

"Of course you will!" The mom stopped at the school and parked, getting out of the car. She opened the door to the back row of seats and unbuckled her son, carrying him out of the car. She set him on the ground. Mordecai had butterflies in his belly(Not really), so he held his Mother's hand tight.

They entered the large school and traveled to his classroom, which read 'Ms. Sky'. The mother kissed her son's cheek.

"Have fun, dear! Remember, your bus is bus number 174! Bye!" The mom hugged him and watched him enter his classroom. They waved at each other and the Mother smiled, leaving to work.

The blue jay saw children scattering everywhere, playing with toys and sets of toys. The teacher smiled at him.

"Hi darling! I'm Ms. Sky! What's your name?" Ms. Sky looked at him.

The blue jay was so nervous he could barely even say his own name.

"M.. M-mordecai."

"Hello, Mordecai! Why don't you put your stuff back there in the cubbies and go play!" Ms. Sky pointed to the cubbie and the young blue jay nodded.

Mordecai put his backpack, coat and 'Zombie's return' lunch box in the cubbie that had a white sticker that said 'Mordecai' on it.

When he came out, he saw Ms. Sky greeting another person. The blue jay wondered off into the playing area with toys everywhere. He just sat down on the floor and picked up a small aqua bouncy ball, bouncing it over and over again.

Mordecai then began to watch the people come in. He watched as a small raccoon entered the room, being greeted by the teacher. The raccoon went to the cubbies, then came out, looking lost and lonely. He simply walked past Mordecai and sat about two feet near him. He was holding a toy. That's when it happened. Three of the ugliest human children came in front of the raccoon.

"Hey, mutt, that's my toy." One of them said.

"Give it back before we get mad." One grinned.

"Yeah, before we MAKE you give it back."

The raccoon rolled his eyes.

"I don't see your name on it." Is what the raccoon replied.

Mordecai's jaw/beak dropped.

"That's it!" One of them smacked the raccoon hard across the face. Unfortunately, the teacher was turned away. Another one kicked the raccoon in his gut. He yelped.

The blue jay gasped and sprung up, pulling the raccoon away from the bullies.

"Hey! Stop that! Bullying people isn't cool!" The young bird held the raccoon close.

"What, is he your boyfriend?" One of them snickered.

The raccoon buried his face in Mordecai's chest, crying in it. He didn't even know him, but he needed comfort.

The three bullies left, leaving them both there, hugging. A small blush crossed The bird's cheeks.

"Hey, are you okay?" The blue jay asked the crying raccoon.

The raccoon sniffled and stopped hugging him, staring at Mordecai teary-eyed.

"Yeah... tank you." The raccoon said.

"What's your name?" The baby bird asked the raccoon, who was smiling at him.

"R-rigby. What's your name?"

"Mordecai. Ya' wanna be fwiends?"

"Yeah!"

Little did they know how close they would be deep in the future...

The first day we met, he was my best friend. He was my only friend. The only person to rely on. Rigby was that friend who had many emotions, but it didn't take that much to get him happy. From playing together in the past to goofing off during work time in the future, we were the best of friends. But during highschool, I came to realize something. I didn't like Rigby as JUST a friend. I liked him much more. I never told him during highschool, or when we got a job at the park. I never told him when we started working there or during all of the crazy events that occurred at the park. Oh, how I regret that so much...


	2. First grade

**Hey! Here's another chapter! This one is sadder too...**

I remember the day he invited me over to play with him in our toddler years. That was one of the most savored moments in my lifetime. His house smelled like him and every moment I'd take a deep whiff of it just to grin at the lovely scent. Whenever we touched, I swear I got this sensational feeling that crept over me...

"Dude! C'mon! You're so slow!" Young Rigby huffed in the cold winter air, pulling up his scarf to absorb warmth.

"Sorry, dude. I'll be faster!" The young blue jay sped up.

Rigby was leading Mordecai to his house after a long day of first grade school. The weather was cold stiff air, and it was beginning to snow heavily. They began to cross the street. Rigby's house was just on the other side. Although Mordecai was walking faster, he wasn't walking fast enough.

"Ugh Mordecai hurry UP!" Rigby said, turning around to Mordecai, not paying any attention to anything else.

-Meanwhile-

"No, we can't miss that show! My little daughter will be in it!" Eileen's mother talked to Eileen's dance teacher over the phone, driving fast in her rose-red car.

"I'm sorry. We can't hold to wait for anyone. We will be starting in 5 minutes. I'm so sorry Ma'am, but that's all we can wait." Eileen's dance teacher replied through the phone.

Eileen's Mother hung up furiously and put her car into full gear, muttering angry cursing words. The weather was really bad and not so great to drive in. She didn't pay much attention to the slick ice on the road. In the next few seconds, her car was already tumbling and off its wheels. The mother was screaming and trying to calm herself down. Little did she know that there was a figure on the road.

-Back to le Morby-

"Ugh Mordecai hurry UP!" Rigby said, turning around to Mordecai, not paying any attention to anything else.

Mordecai sighed and looked both ways only to see a car tumbling towards his beloved raccoon friend. He gasped.

"RIGBY! MOVE!" Mordecai yelped.

"No! I'm not moving until you hurry up!"

"NO RIGBY SERIOUSLY!"

"Just shush and follo-" The raccoon was cut off by his own yelp of pain as the car crashed into the raccoon.

"RIGBBBBBYYYY!" Mordecai screamed, tears streaming down his face. He sprinted across the street to Rigby's house, needing help immediately.

The blue jay knocked quickly on the door, as it opened slowly.

"Hey Mordeca-"

"RIGBY GOT RUN OVER," Mordecai pointed to the accident, more tears escaping his eyes.

\- Meanwhile -

"Mrs. Rose? Is my Mommy coming?" Young Eileen asked her dance teacher, pulling on the teacher's shirt.

"Yes, Eileen, she wouldn't miss it for the world. She might be just a teeny weeny bit late, okay?" Mrs. Rose smiled sweetly.

"Okay.." Eileen smiled back.

"Now go out there and be one heck of an Alice :)" Mrs. Rose said. They were doing the play of Alice in Wonderland.

Eileen skittered out on the stage.

About thirty minutes later, the crowd was cheering and giving 'Alice' or Eileen bouquets of daisies and other colored flowers.

All the children were jealous, so they glared at Eileen as she walked by.

"Mrs. Rose? I didn't see my Mommy.." Eileen clutched the flowers.

"Well... Eileen... that's because your Mommy got into a bad car accident... and..." Mrs. Rose replied, saddened. She felt terrible for Eileen.

That's all Eileen needed to hear. She was smart and figured out the rest. She began to cry hard. All the kids that were jealous now felt bad and tried to comfort her, but it was no use.

"Eileen... C'mon.. I'll drive you to the hospital to see her. She has a few hours before.. you know.."

-Back to le Morby-

Mordecai sat by Rigby's hospital bed, crying and gazing at him. Rigby's parents were out of the room.

"I'm s-so sorry, Rigby.. I w-wish I d-did something... b-but no.. I l-let you get hurt.. It's all my fault.." The blue jay put his head on Rigby's bed.

About five minutes later, a doctor entered.

"Hello, Mordecai. I am Doctor Martinez and I have great news. Your friend, Rigby will be okay. He just needs to stay in the hospital for a few days. Isn't that great?" Doctor Martinez smiled.

That sure made the bird's world bright.

"Yes! It is! Thank you so much!" Mordecai sprung up and hugged the doctor.

"No problem, little one."

\- Meanwhile -

Eileen sniffed as her Mother slowly talked to her.

"I love you, dear." Her voice became more faint.

"I love you too...H-here Mommy..." Eileen gave her Mother the bouquet of flowers she was given at they play.

"They're so pretty, dear.. Thank γου.." Her voice faded and her eyelids began to fail on her. A long 'beep' could be heard in the background.

A few hours later, Eileen cried while placing her bouquet of flowers at her Mother's grave, touching her gravestone. She stayed there for hours until she was forced to leave. Her Mother's presence was no longer felt...

\- Back to le Morby -

The next day, Mordecai came to visit his friend in the hospital. The raccoon was still not awake.

"Hey, Rigby. I miss you already. I still feel so guilty... I wish I could save you. You're my best friend and I hope you know that it wouldn't be the same without you... I like you, Rigby..."

\- Meanwhile -

The next day, Eileen returned to her Mother's grave. She loved her Mom so dearly and now she was in a grave, lifeless. She touched the bouquet of flowers.

"H-hey Mommy... I miss you and I don't know how I will make it without you. You're still my Mommy and nobody could ever replace that... I love you, Mommy..."

\- Back to le Morby -

The next day, Mordecai arrived at the hospital again.

"Hey again, Rigby. Every one at school made cards for you. I didn't make one because I cry every time I write your name. I miss you still and I need you back. I didn't eat anything today because I can't stand the fact that I let you get injured. I really like you, Rigby.."

\- Meanwhile -

The next day, Eileen returned to her Mother's grave and touched the bouquet of flowers.

"Hello, Mommy. Daddy is being very mean to me. He's meeting with some lady now. She's pretty, but I think you're prettier. I miss you a lot and I'd do anything to get you back."

\- Back to le Morby -

Mordecai weakly returned to the hospital to see his friend.

"H-hey Rigby. I don't think my heart can take much more of missing you. I dreamt of you last night. You were a princess and I was your Prince and we got married. But then the Princess died and the Prince stabbed himself. Weird, right? I didn't leave my room today except for now. I miss you so much. I love you, Rigby..."

\- Meanwhile -

Eileen returned to her Mom's grave, touching the flowers.

"Hey Mommy... Daddy hit me today and I cried. The lady he is visiting is nice to me but she gives me weird looks like I'm a freak. I miss you Mommy..."

\- Back to le Morby -

Mordecai excitedly hopped to the hospital. He heard that Rigby had awoke.

"Rigby!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"M-mordecai..?" Rigby looked at Mordecai.

"I missed you so much!" Mordecai began to cry.

"Dude, are you crying?"

"Y-yeah." Mordecai hugged Rigby.

The raccoon smiled and hugged back. He was relieved that Mordecai missed him as much as he missed Mordecai.

"Dude, I had the weirdest dream when I was like asleep for days or whatever."

"What was it?"

"You said you loved me.. It was so weird! But... I think it was kinda cool I guess."

Mordecai gulped and nervously laughed.

"Y-yeah that's so weird haha"

\- Meanwhile -

Eileen hugged her Mother's gravestone, crying.

"I miss you..."

\- Back to le Morby -

Mordecai hugged Rigby tighter.

"I missed you..."

While someone is happy, another is sad.

When Rigby woke up, I felt my heart 'explode'. I learned that Rigby was happy to see me as much as I was to him. Later, we found out it was Eileen's Mom that hit Rigby. I was angry at first until I heard that Eileen's Mom died. I was glad Rigby was okay, but felt bad for Eileen. Rigby was my everything and I literally starved myself and became half insane for him. I'd do anything for him...


	3. Second grade

**Heya guys! Welp, uh, here ya go!**

Everyone is searching for a true friend. One who can laugh with and at you for good reasons. Doing something stupid with them just shows your level of closeness and trust, although you may consider it not. A true friend will fight with you every once in a while, but they cannot stay away from you forever. I was lucky. I found mine young and I treasure that...

The school bell rang loud and clear, meaning that the second grade school day was about to begin. The children scattered around to their seats, waiting for the teacher to come in. The small raccoon scurried to his chair, climbing up it and plopping on it, as the blue jay easily sat down. The teacher, Ms. Lola, walked in slowly.

"Is everyone ready for our field trip today?" The second grade teacher asked.

'Yes' was heard everywhere.

After loading on the bus, Mordecai sat with Rigby.

"Boys with boys, girls with girls." What a bitch.

"Yeah, Mordecai, I guess you can't sit with me." Rigby snickered, and Mordecai playfully punched his arm.

"Whatever, dude."

The class was going on a field trip to the beach for a week or so. It was expensive, but most children went. Their luggage was on the top of the bus-thingys.

Pulling out two game boys, The blue jay handed one to Rigby. The bus ride would be about a day and a night.

"Yea-yuh!" Rigby grabbed one.

\- Time skip to night -

The raccoon was fast asleep on Mordecai's shoulder. The blue jay yawned and put away the game boys, getting in a comfortable pose to where he was cuddling Rigby. Luckily, nobody could see because no one was awake. Secretly, the blue jay was a cuddler.

\- Another Time Skip -

Mordecai awoke and rapidly stopped cuddling Rigby. The raccoon yawned and also awoke.

"Mornin' Dude."

"Guuuhhh what time is it?" The raccoon asked.

Mordecai pulled out his cell phone.

"3:45 am." Damn, it was early.

"Ugghh Why are you awake?"

"I dunno, I just kinda... woke up." The blue jay replied.

"... Hey u-um... M-mordecai?" Rigby was blushing and gazing into the bird's eyes. The moonlight poured onto him through the bus window. The raccoon's eyes shone brilliantly in the given amount of silver-ish light. He looked innocent... and in Mordecai's opinion, 'somewhat cute.'

"Hmmm?"

"I-um-er... Lo.. lov... Oh, never mind."

The raccoon had finally realized his feelings for Mordecai, but at the last moment, got caught up in words.

"U-uh alright?" Mordecai took a small hint of it, but nothing more. He knew his best friend was bisexual, but he didn't judge him and he never would.

"Dude.. Imma go back to sleep. Night." Rigby yawned.

"Okay... night." The blue jay replied.

With that said, Rigby lay on Mordecai, his cheek pressing against the young blue jay's chest. Mordecai felt this feeling that was hard to describe. It was warm and fuzzy, but it felt weird, like it turned his stomach as well. It felt like a good-weird, Ya know?

"D-dude..? Wh-what are y-"

"Just go with it." Is what the raccoon replied.

Mordecai stared at him, then began to slowly cuddle with Rigby, making sure nobody was watching. Laying his head on Rigby's, he slowly drift off...

7:13 am.

The blue jay shifted, but awoke slowly. He carefully moved out of Rigby's warm touch, looking back and forth. Only one kid was awake. Unfortunately, that kid was right next to them, emotionless. She was WATCHING THEM SLEEP. WTF.

Mordecai jumped slightly. It was kinda... No, really... No, extremely creepy.

"You two look cute together." She stated, still no emotion in her voice or expression whatsoever.

"U-um... How long have you been-?"

"Since you fell asleep."

Well, how NORMAL. Watch out guys, LITTLE GIRL is gonna WATCH YOU SLEEP. Yeah, she SAW YOU hugging that teddy bear last night.

The blue jay was left speechless. All he did was just... he looked out the window.

9:45.

Everyone but Rigby had been awake by now. Mordecai decided to wake the little guy, avoiding the stare of the creepy female watching them. The bird lightly shook Rigby.

"Riigggbbby." He shouted in a whispered manner.

Nothing.

"RiGBy!" Mordecai snapped, talking louder than before.

"Hnn?" The raccoon awoke quickly, looking around.

"WHAT WHERE AM I I'M BEING KIDNAPPED HEEELP!" Rigby yelled, forgetting about the long field trip.

"Rigby! Shut up! Were going to the beach, remember?!" Mordecai, said loudly and quickly.

"WHAT BEA- ohh yeaah... soorryy heehee." Rigby giggled, red of embarrassment and slumping down in his seat. Everyone snickered.

\- 4 hours later -

All the kids were pressing their faces on the bus window, looking at the near beach features. There was a huge ocean under them, and they were traveling on a bridge over 200 feet above it. Everyone was saying "WHOA" or "COOL" or something related to that. But, one's pride is another's fear.

The small raccoon began to shake, hyperventilating. Mordecai was trying to calm him down.

"Dude, chill out. It's just the ocean." The blue jay smiled at Rigby's freaking-out emotion.

"NO! It-it's coming for m-me!" Rigby exclaimed, tears stinging his eyes.

"Dude, stop being crazy! Nothing's gonna harm you... Not while I'm around." Mordecai smiled, making sure Rigby could hear the last part, but nobody else could.

The raccoon smiled as Mordecai wiped away his tears.

"Now, dude, who is 'it'?."

"Jaws the shark." Rigby hugged his knees.

The blue jay pat Rigby and began to sing softly.

"Nothing's gonna harm you.. Not while I'm around.. Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, Not while I'm around.. Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays. I'm gonna send 'em howling. I don't care. I got ways. No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare..." The blue jay stopped singing there, and looked up to the blushing and happy looking Rigby.

"Th-thanks Mordecai.." Rigby sniffed.

\- 15 minutes later -

"Okay! Were here! Were gonna grab our luggage and put it in that hotel over there first, okay?" Mrs. Lola stated.

\- 25 minutes later -

"Okay, you can swim, but stay in my sight. Also, when I tell you your too far out, you need to come back, okay And if you get hurt, come tell me. Are we good?" Mrs. Lola smiled.

All the children screamed in joy and practically belly-flopped in the water.

Some played in the sand, including the raccoon. Soon after, The bird approached Rigby.

"C'mon, dude, let's go in the water."

"But Mordecaaiii-"

"No, c'mon!" The blue jay literally dragged the raccoon into the cold ocean wave-splashing water.

"K-kyeehh M-mordecaaii!"

The bird stepped in deeper until the water covered half of the blue jay's legs.

"MOrDEcAII!" The raccoon yelled, afraid that Jaws the shark would chomp his feet off.

"Shhh..." Mordecai put a finger to Rigby's lips.

The blue jay tilted his head slightly and began to sing quietly again.

"Nothing's gonna harm you.. Not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around. Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays. I'm gonna send 'em howling, I don't care, I got ways. No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare." Mordecai smiled and spun around with Rigby in his arms before singing the next line. The raccoon began to giggle.

"Others can desert you, Not to worry! Whistle, I'll be there! Demons will charm you with a smile for a while, But in time, Nothing can harm you... Not while I'm around." Mordecai grinned and set Rigby down, who wasn't afraid anymore.

"Not to worry, not to worry, I may not be smart, but I ain't dumb! I can do it, put me to it! Show me something I can overcome. Not to worry, mum. Being close and being clever ain't like being true! I won't need to, I won't never hide a thing from you. Like some." Mordecai smiled at his singing from a musical.

Rigby knew it was his turn as Ms. Lovett. He sighed and began to sing.

"Nothing's gonna harm you.. not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, darling, not while I'm around." The raccoon looked to the side, blushing, since he had to get the female, Mordecai took his part as Toby.

"Demons will charm you with a smile for a while. But in time, nothing's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around..." Mordecai sang the final part.

Afterwards, they began to laugh.

"Dude, what was that?! Hahah!" Rigby laughed at himself and Mordecai.

"I dunno, man, but we sang something from a musical! Hahahaha!" The blue jay laughed as well.

Friendship is unbreakable when you have a moment to laugh.

After we sang the song from Sweeney Todd, I knew that we'd be friends forever. Somehow it got rid of Rigby's fear of Jaws and it got us closer. From that day on, we vowed to protect each other. We didn't say that to each other, but we read it in each other's eyes. Those eyes of his tell me everything. I just wish I could see them one last time...

 **The song's fom Sweeney Todd, the musical and its called 'Not while I'm around' Btw**


	4. Third grade

**Well um, this one's kinda short, but atleast its there! :) Enjoy please!**

The hot stuffy summer days were always one of my enemies. The heat made me sweat a lot since I wasn't a human. On those days, Rigby and I would do some water activities, but mostly, we'd just go swimming in the built-in pool in Rigby's backyard and eat popsicles. We had many good times there, but there's one memory that makes me wish I could relive for the fun...

"Hey Mordecai! Wanna hit the pool today?" The small raccoon asked after playing a game of Zombie's return 2 at the blue jay's house. It was the summer of a long 3rd grade week. The blue jay smiled, and turned to Rigby.

"Yea-yuh!" The two gave each other a fist bump and turned off their game.

The young bird said bye to his parents and raced out the door with his raccoon friend. Rigby grinned at Mordecai.

"Wanna race there? It's only 3 blocks from here!" The raccoon nudged his best friend.

".. hmm... Alright."

"Yes! ... Go!"

Both began to run, almost tripping on their selves.

~~~~ With Rigby ~~~~

About a block and a half there, Rigby was ahead of Mordecai. He laughed and turned to see where the blue jay was, still running on all fours. Unfortunately, he hadn't seen there was a stop sign there, so he rammed into it, biting his tongue and hurting his face. To make it worse, he fell backwards, falling on his ass, his feet being caught under his butt. The raccoon spit out blood and coughed, holding his head in pain.

~~~~ With Mordecai ~~~~

The blue jay had gotten behind because he had to wait for a line of cars to pass the street. Mordecai sighed and waited until he was able to go. Running rapidly, his sight was lead to Rigby.

'Ha, I'm close now!' The blue jay thought to himself. He was happy until he realized the raccoon was in agony.

'Oh shoot,' The blue jay thought, running to Rigby.

"Rigby?! What happened, dude?" Mordecai stopped, catching his breath and placing a hand on Rigby's back. The raccoon was in tears and blood ran down his mouth. Damn, he hit that sign hard.

"Oh, man, dude!" The bird kneeled down and wiped away his tears and blood. He hugged the small raccoon and let him cry in his shoulder.

After a good 3 minutes, Rigby had stopped.

"Dude, are you okay now?" Mordecai asked his buddy, who nodded in response.

Rigby wiped away his remaining tears and attempted to stand up. Failing, he was caught by his taller bird friend, who stared at him.

"What the heck happened?" Mordecai asked, holding his friend.

"Th-that sign is a demon, d-dude..."

"That sign? Wow... Let's just promise to never run again."

"Agreed."

The blue jay lifted Rigby on his back, carrying him as if it was a piggy-back ride.

"Do you still wanna go to your house? Obviously you can't swim now." Mordecai asked.

"S-sure."

The bird carried the raccoon on his back until they reached Rigby's house.

After a chat with the raccoon's parents, Mordecai carried Rigby out near their pool.

"Hey, dude. I know how you can swim."

"Hnn? How?"

"Get on my back."

Rigby stared at Mordecai as if he were insane. His heart practically stopped. Maybe he didn't hear him correctly.

".. W-what?" The raccoon asked.

"You heard me."

The small raccoon blinked a few times.

"As in me climbing on your back and if I let go, I fall in and drown?"

"Dude, it'll be okay, and even if you fell in, I'd catch you. I won't go underwater, I promise." Mordecai smiled at Rigby.

"... Well... Fine." The raccoon looked to the side.

The bird chuckled and helped Rigby onto hid back. He stepped in the water, walking in until it covered to his waist. Rigby tightened his grip. Mordecai held Rigby's hands over his shoulders to give hin comfort, also he needed to so his buddy wouldn't fall.

Slowly lifting his feet up, Mordecai began to kick his feet underwater, moving them both.

"Dude, hold on tight, okay?"

"..okay.." Rigby gulped.

The bird let go of Rigby's hands, hunching over into a doggy-paddle position. He began to paddle around. Eventually, Rigby began to enjoy himself.

"Hahah! I feel so much taller than you!" The raccoon exclaimed, grinning.

"Pfft, whatever, dude, just don't get used to it." Mordecai replied.

"Shut it!"

Having fun creates adventures that will take you far and wide.

I felt terrible when Rigby got hurt. I felt as if it was my fault. When we arrived to Rigby's pool, I decided to do something nice for him. I guess he forgot he had pool floatys, but he seemed happier on my back. I felt our friendship and trust rise hugely when we did that. From that day on, when Rigby got hurt, he asked to go to his house. Oh, how great I felt then. Too bad that my greatness feels its presence gone now...


	5. Fourth grade

True friends are always there for each other, no matter what. The terrible problems leave behind scars and painful memories. Your friends are your bandages for those scars. They'll always be there for you, even if they've gone far and wide away and met many people across the world. They save you from the feeling and fear of loneliness, all you have to do is trust them and grab the hand they offer to a universe of trust and happiness...

"Hey, um.. Mordecai..?" The 4th grader raccoon looked down sadly as the two were walking home from school together.

"Yeah, dude?" Mordecai looked at Rigby, who kept his head down.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay, say it."

"I... I'm... Moving."

"... Wait, what?" The bird shot Rigby a feared expression, stopping in his tracks.

"I'm moving... To Kelowna.." The raccoon stopped as well, looking back at Mordecai. Tiny dabs of tears were visible in his eyes as they stared at Mordecai,

"Wh-what?! Where's that?!" The blue jay was hoping that it was close.

"... Canada."

"Whaaaat?!"

"Jeez, are you deaf?" Rigby sighed.

The blue jay paused for a bit, tears welling in his eyes.

"... You're not kidding, are you?"

Rigby walked towards his best buddy.

"Dude.. It'll be okay. We can Skype and stuff like that. We have til tomorrow.. And luckily, it's a Friday!" The raccoon tried to brighten the mood.

"Y-yeah.. Okay." Mordecai tried to act as if he wasn't dying inside.

\- TIMESKIP -

The two males sat side by side in the blue jay's house. The clicking of game controllers could be heard as they laughed at the terrible graphics of the game.

\- TIMESKIP (Um, 3 hours later?) -

"Dude, Don't break my mom's things, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, YOU FIRST!" Rigby grinned.

Playing boxing with pillows was a fun thing to do and they loved doing it. They would tie pillows around their hands and knees and tie pillows on their bellies. Then they'd tackle each other and wrestle on the floor.

"COME AT ME!" Rigby yelled, trying to sound tough.

"Haha okay!" Mordecai yelled 'YAHH!' and jumped on his smaller friend playfully.

\- A few hours later -

The two friends sat on Mordecai's bed. It was late at night and the two were tired, but they didn't want that day/night to end. The television was on, and snow was raging on outside. The raccoon shivered. The two had on three blankets, but it wasn't enough.

"M-mordec-cai I'm cold still."

The bird looked at his best friend.

"Still?" The blue jay thought for a minute or two.

"Here..." Mordecai wrapped his arms/wings around his best friend. He lay his head on Rigby's. The raccoon blushed fiercely.

"Wh-what are you doing..?" Rigby asked.

"Sharing warmth."

The raccoon blushed darker and slowly cuddled into his friend, the television making faint noises as they both drifted into a dreamy wonderland.

\- The next day -

The day had come. Dread and sadness filled each other's hearts. Before they knew it, the two stood in front of Rigby's car. Tears dabbed at both of their eyes, they forced themselves not to cry.

"So..." Rigby choked out.

"Hey Rigby.. He here." Mordecai handed Rigby a handmade circle of string with a few beads on it. He pulled out another one.

"... Friendship bracelets." Mordecai smiled.

Rigby smiled and accepted the bracelet.

"Rigby! C'mon we gotta go!" Rigby's mom called out.

"Bye..." Rigby smiled weakly and hugged his buddy, who hugged back tightly.

Parting is a step of friendship.

I remember when Rigby left my side. I was as sad as can be and usually spent my days in my room. Later on, Rigby returned and we were even better friends. Friendship cannot be broken. Even when it's long to pass...


End file.
